Camino de Estrellas
by Kuroda Haru
Summary: "Algún día podre ser feliz" sus propias palabras resonaban una y otra vez orillándolo a lo más profundo de su depresión... Insitandolo a saltar a un vacío sin fin... ... - Entiende que no se amar... Nadie me ah amado- -Yo te enseñare a amar- *Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece* Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos y Todas pido una disculpa por borrar mi último trabajo… es solo que no termino de convencerme el giro de la historia… además no me acomodo escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Deku….**

 **Prometo no borrar esta historia y mucho menos abandonarla…**

 **Advertencia: Depresión, escenas de violencia intrafamiliar, relación chico x chico, Occ excesivo…. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

…

 _Capítulo 1. La vida perfecta no existe_

-Maldita mujer, nunca entenderás que esto solo nos traerá problemas- un hombre fornido y pelirrojo gritaba con rencor.

-Ya me canse de tus maltratos… así que quiero el divorcio- defendía con fuerza una mujer albina.

-Estás loca… imagina lo que la prensa dirá de esto- reprochaba el hombre.

La discusión siguió por un largo rato mientras un chico escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta. El semblante del joven de cabellos mitad rojo-mitad albino era totalmente neutro, ningún rastro de emociones se mostraba en sus facciones.

Shouto después de unos minutos solo suspiro con pesar para dirigirse a las escaleras, en su mente resonaba la palabra "divorcio", sabia mejor que nadie que aquella acción sería lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para su madre quien se encontraba al borde del colapso psicológico gracias a los maltratos de su padre. A pesar de aquello aun guardaba esperanzas de que en algún momento todo cambiara y fuesen una familia normal. Simplemente deseaba que su padre no fuera un desgraciado, deseaba que fuera un hombre sin complejos de grandeza y que pudiese apartar sus fracasos profesionales de la vida familiar. Todoroki había sido testigo y víctima de los tantos maltratos físico/verbal de su padre.

Al entrar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue simplemente recostarse en el futon, sabía de antemano que esa tarde su madre ni su padre le molestaría con los temas de estudiar ni de entrenar ya que se encontraban discutiendo. Tomo su celular junto con los auriculares, dio play a la primera canción que apareció, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía.

…

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que el chico despertara alterado, salió lo más rápido de la habitación para dirigirse a la estancia, lugar en el que según el joven amo se había escuchado el fuerte sonido. Al estar cerca con suma sutileza comenzó a avanzar.

-Mujer inútil no puedes ni siquiera caer sin hacer tanto escándalo- el señor Todoroki comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a su esposa, quien yacía en el suelo.

Shouto quería intervenir, pero recordaba la mirada que su madre le dedico la última vez que lo intento, no deseaba volver a ver aquella mirada llena de rencor y odio, aquella que le recordaba el incidente de su infancia, aquel que le dejo aquella cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

Cerró los puños con fuerza para regresar a su habitación ignorando los quejidos de su madre. Cerro con seguro la puerta, tomo un libro de física y comenzó a estudiar, tratando de olvidar aquella escena tan común* pero a la vez tan atroz.

…

Habían pasado cerca de tres días y tanto su madre como su padre no se encontraban en casa, su madre por obviedad se encontraba en el hospital y su padre como buen actor se encontraba a su lado…

"Me pregunto a qué tipo de accidente habrán dicho que sucedió esta vez" Shouto suspiro con pesadez mientras salía de casa donde el chofer le llevaría directo a la escuela.

Realmente a Shouto no le gustaba su escuela, lugar donde las personas solo lo veían como el hijo prodigo de la gran familia Todoroki, odiaba que siempre le compararan con su padre, el realmente no era ni seria como ese hombre. La mayoría de sus compañeros siempre se alejaban de él ya que la gran mayoría conocía el temperamento de su padre y le atribuían este.

Todoroki aún sigue preguntándose cómo es que termino su vida de esa manera, durante su infancia se preguntaba infinidad de veces si había echo algo mal en su vida pasada para merecer una vida tan cruel, dinero no le falta pero lastimosamente no tiene una familia que le de cariño y comprensión provocando que creciera como un chico sin emociones e incapaz de relacionarse con las personas.

Poco a poco, con el paso de los años Shouto se empezó a hundir en la depresión, varias veces lucho por salir de esta, buscando refugio en su hermana Fujimi, quien se casó hace algunos años dejándolo solo en aquel infierno, provocando que callera en un vacío sin fondo.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez podre ser feliz- musito como un murmullo inaudible.

-Dijo algo joven- pregunto el chofer.

-Nada- contesto fríamente el adolecente.

….

Al terminar las clases su chofer le esperaba para llevarle a casa, o más bien a su infierno personal. El viaje fue rápido debido al poco tráfico, una vez en casa sabía perfectamente que como todos los días comería solo en la gran mesa familiar.

-Ya llegue- dijo al entrar, sin recibir ninguna respuesta como cada día.

Subió a su habitación para dejar su mochila y cambiar su uniforme por ropa casual. Una vez listo bajo al comedor donde los sirvientes le dejaban la comida, estos tenían prohibido el contacto con los miembros familiares.

-Itadakimas- dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

Al finalizar su comida se retiró con intención de ir a su habitación, pero un grito le hizo dirigirse a la sala.

-Quiero el divorcio- escucho a su madre tranquila y segura.

-Cuáles son las condiciones- se escuchó a un hombre desconocido.

-Mi cliente quiere que sea un proceso rápido, así que solo desea un 20% de los bienes- declaro otro hombre.

"Abogados… ya veo por qué mi viejo no ha comenzado a gritar"

-Señor Todoroki- pregunto indeciso el abogado.

-Tsk, le cederé el divorcio con una condición… no le daré ni un solo centavo a esa mujer para que lo gaste con su maldito amante- mi padre declaro con su tan fingida tranquilidad.

-Amante… estás loco yo…- defendió la mujer.

-No te hagas la mustia, porque otra razón me dejarías- declaro con descaro el hombre pelirrojo.

"Y que harán conmigo" pensó el chico de ojos bicolor.

Se dio vuelta al no escuchar nada sobre lo que pasaría con él, ya que la plática se centraba en estupideces que no le daban pistas de su futuro.

…

 _Buen día estimado joven Todoroki Shouto._

 _Nos dirigimos a usted con la intención de hacerle saber que ha sido aceptado en la academia U.A._

 _Felicitaciones, lo esperamos en nuestras instalaciones el día 24 de agosto._

 _Por su atención gracias, le deseo un buen día y mucho éxito._

Shouto termino de leer aquella carta, que parecía más un alivio para sus padres que para el mismo.

-Felicidades hijo- dijo su madre con ilusión.

-Bien hecho Shouto- su padre musito con fingido interés.

-Gracias- contesto con frialdad.

-Hagamos tus maletas en una semana te vas a Tokio- dijo emocionada su madre.

"Claro ahora saben que hacer conmigo… genial" se dijo con amargura.

…

Continuara!

 **Jiji quedo muy Occ, disculpen pero es necesario para la historia. Bueno aclaro algo: * para Shouto la escena es tan común ya que lo vive cotidianamente o más bien no es la primera vez que lo observa. Bueno aclarado aquello espero que les agrade esta historia, agradezco de corazón que hayan leído.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi.**

 **Advertencia: Depresión, escenas de violencia intrafamiliar, relación chico x chico, Occ excesivo, faltas ortográficas y gramaticales…. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

Capítulo 2. Todo tiene límites

-Shouto deberías llevarte este abrigo, eh oído que en Tokio en invierno es más frio- decía su madre mientras sacaba básicamente toda la ropa del armario.

-Como quieras- le contesto de manera monótona.

-Shouto deberías estar más emocionado, no cualquier chico logra ser aceptado por una escuela tan prestigiosa- le reprendía con voz dulce.

-Que emoción…- se burló.

-Shou- su madre hizo un puchero infantil.

"Parece una niña… cuanto abra pasado desde la última vez que la vi así de feliz… me pesa aceptar que su felicidad es causa de mi partida"

-Madre hay que apurarnos- contesto apartando sus pensamientos deprimentes.

-Oh cierto ya es tarde… recuerda dormir temprano para que mañana no se nos haga tarde- le aconsejo.

-Claro entonces hay que apurarnos-

…

A la mañana siguiente Shouto se levantó como de costumbre con pesadez, vio el reloj dándose cuenta de que solo eran las 7:30 y aún faltaban 3hrs para su vuelo. Realmente no estaba para nada emocionado pues aquel viaje era visto como una visita al basurero donde sus padres seguramente lo tirarían. Tal vez su padre fuese quien estuviese más al pendiente de él, no por ser un gran padre sino para asegurase de que su formación este dando frutos y sus planes vallan como ese viejo quiere.

-Tsk… solo soy una herramienta para el- dijo con amargura mientras se dirigía al baño para comenzar a hacerse.

Al término se vistió con ropa semi-formal ya que a su padre no le gustaba que este vistiera ropas casuales cuando viajaban juntos ya que según Enji-sama la imagen es importante ante los medios y más si eres el futuro líder empresarial del mundo.

-Realmente soy patético- se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Shouto cariño baja a desayunar… tu padre espera… y ya sabes- termino con un hilo de voz.

-Voy madre- contesto secante.

Se apresuró a bajar ya que su padre armaría un escándalo por su tardanza y su ilusión de familia feliz que estaban montando se iría a la mierda.

-Buenos días- salud al ver a sus padres sentados en la gran mesa.

-Buenos días- contestaron al unísono.

El desayuno fue tranquilo hasta que su padre comenzó con las indicaciones.

-Shouto al llegar a esa escuela lo primero que debes hacer es convertirte en el número uno en todo, ya sea académicamente como deportivamente… entiende que el ser el numero uno te habré puertas significativas y garantiza tu éxito profesional.- dijo con tono serio – No olvides que mi rival esta como docente en esa institución, acércate a él y toma lo que puedas ya que tú serás quien lo supere en el futuro… tus hermanos son polvo a comparación de ti, por ello tu deber es ser el numero uno- y continuo su discurso, Shouto parecía escucharlo pero realmente estaba metido en su mundo pues era la quinta o sexta vez en la semana que escuchaba el mismo dialogo.

-Entiendo seré el numero uno… pondré a la familia Todoroki en la cima- contesto como buen niño para evitar que su padre enloqueciera, aunque el adolecente realmente quería decirle "No soy una herramienta… realmente yo no sé qué quiero pero estoy seguro que seguir tus pasos no está en mis deseos".

Y era cierto Shouto no sabía que deseaba realmente en el futuro, no por ser un adolecente perdido sino porque durante su vida se encargaron de arrancarle cada deseo e ilusión, tuvo que madurar con rapidez por su bien y por el de su madre quien al defenderlo terminaba siendo golpeada.

El tiempo paso rápido gracias a el entusiasmo de su madre quien rebosaba de felicidad, ahora que Shouto se iba de casa ella podría irse sin ningún pendiente y seguir luchando por su libertad. Aunque suene egoísta su madre tenía todo el derecho de buscar paz ya que durante 15 años sufrió abusos y maltratos, en cierta forma era justo pero para Todoroki era una cubeta de agua fría que siempre lo regresaba a su infeliz realidad. Ciertamente Shouto no se sentía querido ni por su madre ni mucho menos por su padre.

"Realmente la vida no vale nada"

….

El viaje en avión fu bastante agotador, aún recuerda a su madre en el aeropuerto decir infinidad de cosas para su bienestar.

Flashback

 _-Shouto puse un recetario para que prepares de comer, también empaque unos guantes para el frio, tus libros favoritos ya están en la maleta azul, o por cierto no olvides lavarte los dientes tres veces al día por lo menos… Shouto si te sientes solo llámame- "Madre me siento solo desde hace años" dijo irónicamente en su mente._

 _-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-_

 _-Shouto recuerda lo que hablamos- "Siempre tan egoísta"._

Fin flashback

Ahora se dirigía a su nueva escuela donde seguramente le darían una pequeña habitación, solo rezaba para que no fueran compartidas y poder tener su privacidad.

-Estamos cerca Joven- le afirmo el chofer.

-Entiendo gracias- contesto con indiferencia mientras seguía apreciando la ciudad, múltiples edificios y un mar de gente en las banquetas, pronto un conjunto de edificios grises se dejaron ver, en la parte superior de la estructura más grande se encontraba una mampara que en letras grandes decía "Bienvenidos a Youhei", el taxi por fin se detuvo frente a un gran portón de metal que en letras doradas decías Preparatoria U.A. , el chofer bajo sus maletas dejándolo solo ante la gran escuela.

Shouto se sorprendió por la inmensidad de esta, podía calcular que las edificaciones pasaban los 5 pisos y seguramente el interior de estos era igual de sorprendente.

-Tú debes ser Todoroki Shouto no- un hombre con aspecto de vagabundo llamo su atención.

-Si soy yo… y usted quien es- dijo con incertidumbre.

-No importa niño, solo sígueme te llevare a los dormitorios… por cierto el tuyo es el número 087- le dijo con pereza.

-Ya veo-

El camino hacia los dormitorios fue silencioso. Aunque para Shouto aquello era conveniente ya que de esa manera podía seguir apreciando la estructura y diseño de la escuela, Shouto pocas veces se emocionaba con algo y aunque aún tenía presente la razón por la que estaba en aquellas instalaciones, no le quitaba lo hermosos a cada jardín o edificio, si algo le gustaba era la arquitectura, el diseño y el arte, aunque también le iba a la música.

El sujeto despeinado y pelinegro se detuvo frente a un edificio gris con una fachada bastante rustica.

-Aquí es- le dijo mientras se disponía a irse.

-Oye no se…-

-Mi deber es llevarte al edificio, ya estás ahí ahora busca tu habitación por ti mismo- contesto el hombre.

-Tsk lo que faltaba-

Tomo una vez más sus pertenencias para introducirse en el interior, al hacerlo quedo anonadados con la decoración del lugar, la recepción tenía una tonalidad marrón la estancia conectaba a una sala de juegos y a su derecha podía observar lo que era la cocina, enfrente de él se encontraba lo que sería la sala de estar contaba con múltiples sillones. Un una pared se encontraban colgadas las llaves de los dormitorios así que se acercó para encontrar su número de dormitorio.

-087… aquí esta- la tomo para dirigirse al mapa en busca del piso donde se encontraba el dormitorio –Piso 4-

Subió el ascensor, por fortuna no se encontró a nadie en este y se ahorró un incómodo viaje. Llego al piso y lo primero que hizo fue revisar cada número en busca del sujo que afortunadamente estaba en el fondo, abrió la puerta con pesadez pero antes de cerrarla completamente una pelea llamo su atención.

-Maldito Deku… cómo es posible que tú, un inútil este en mismo instituto que yo- grito un chico rubio mientras acorralaba al peli verde en pared.

-Kat-chan – fue lo único que logro escuchar ya que se hartó de ver el típico acoso escolar.

"Total no es mi problema" se dijo mentalmente para retirarse y finalmente poder descansar.

….

Continuara!

 **Gracias por leer, también quiero agradecer por sus Favorite y Follow.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi.**

 **Advertencia: Depresión, escenas de violencia intrafamiliar, relación chico x chico, Occ excesivo, faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales…. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

Capítulo 3 Impulso

Abrió la puerta con pesadez pero antes de cerrarla completamente una pelea llamo su atención.

-Maldito Deku… cómo es posible que tú, un inútil este en mismo instituto que yo- grito un chico rubio mientras acorralaba al peli verde en pared.

-Kat-chan – el chico peli verde temblaba mientras trataba de escapar, Shouto hastiado de aquella imagen de acoso escolar tan común solo cerró la puerta sin prestar más atención a los otros.

"Total no es mi problema" se dijo mentalmente tras cerrar la puerta.

Observo el cuarto el cual estaba pintado de un gris claro, una cama matrimonial se encontraba en la esquina y enfrente se posicionaba un pequeño armario, a su lado izquierdo podía encontrar un escritorio junto con pequeñas repisas que seguramente tenían la función de libreros. Subió las maletas sobre la cama para empezar a acomodar sus pertenecías, cuando abrió el armario se encontró con lo que sería su uniforme el cual consistía en un pantalón verdoso junto con un saco gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, para Todoroki aquel uniforme fue de sus agrado ya que no tienen esos molestos cuellos altos.

Al terminar de empacar en orden sus pertenecías decidió tomar su viejo y favorito libro de pasta dura para matar el tiempo, durante una horas leyó atentamente su libro el cual ya se sabía de memoria pero no termino de leerlo ya que el cansancio le venció.

Al día siguiente despertó un tanto desorientado debido que no recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormido, se levantó con pereza para realizar su aseo personal y posteriormente dirigirse al comedor. Al bajar escucho un bullicio viniendo de la cocina "seguramente ya están entablando amistades y esas tonterías" se quejó mentalmente el bicolor.

Hizo una reverencia a la cocinera quien le entrego una charola de comida que consistía en un plato de cereal con leche, un jugo de naranja y unos onigiris. Observo el comedor en busca de una mesa vacía, lamentablemente no había ninguna en cambio una mesa en especial le atrajo ya que un chico peli azul con fachada de zombi se encontraba sentado y con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual era conveniente para el bicolor.

"Supongo que no tengo más opciones" se dijo para comenzar a avanzar hacia aquella mesa, fue recibido con una mira hostil pero Shouto ni siquiera presto atención, solo se dispuso a comer. Al terminar dejo la bandeja para dirigirse a clases pero nunca vio venir al peli verde, provocando un choque entre ambos.

-L-Lo siento- el pecoso agacho la mirada para después escapar.

"Creo que lo eh visto antes" pensó por un segundo antes de desechar dicho pensamiento y seguir su camino.

Al entrar al aula se encontraba semi-vacía dado que aún faltaban más de veinte minutos para la entrada, el silencio del aula era bastante agradable para Shouto quien minuciosamente buscaba su asiento.

 _Todoroki Shouto_ estaba escrito en la parte superior de la paleta, ya establecido dejo sus cosas a un costado de la silla para poder acomodarse en esta. Lamentablemente estaba decimado lejos de la ventana lo cual le molestaba un poco dado que él amaba perderse en lo que fuera que hubiese detrás del vidrio lejos de la realidad.

El tiempo trascurrió rápido y con este sus compañeros de clase comenzaban a llegar pronto noto a una chica que se sentaría a su lado.

-Hola soy Yaoyorozu Momo es un placer- la chica sexi y pelinegra se presentó.

-Todoroki Shouto- el bicolor se limitó a contestar ya que a pesar de no estar interesado en socializar sería una gran falta de respeto no presentarse.

La chica comenzó a decir algunas cosas más pero Shouto decidió ignorarla además cierto chico pecoso llamo un poco su atención, el chico se encontraba temblando como gelatina en la puerta principal ya que una chica le estaba hablando, aquella escena le causo cierta gracia al joven amo quien inconscientemente dibujo una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

"Parece una fresa - se burló del avergonzado pecoso mentalmente.

Sus burlas mentales se disiparon al ver que el sujeto que el día de ayer lo había abandonado.

-Buenos Mocosos mi nombre es Aizawa Shouta, seré su profesor encargado así que no causen problemas- termino el sujeto despeinado y con fachas de vago.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, varias personas intentaron entablar una conversación con el joven con heterocromía pero este siempre encontraba la mejor forma de escapar o simple y sencillamente los ignoraba olímpicamente.

Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo donde busco al mismo sujeto quien hacia el trabajo de ahuyentar a todos por él, afortunadamente este estaba sentado a la orilla junto al ventanal. El almuerzo fue pacifico hasta cierto punto ya miradas y murmullos eran dirigidos a ellos dos.

Todoroki no aguanto mucho aquello y se fue con dirección a la azotea que afortunadamente estaba libre, se recostó perezosamente para colocarse los auriculares para escuchar algo de música relajante. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…

Al despertar se encontró con un cielo estrellado dejando ver un camino luminosos entre ellas, desorientado se levantó dándose cuenta de que llevaba consigo una manta, se preguntó quién abra sido y fue ahí cuando reviso su persona y sus pertenecías en busca de algo irregular.

"Me gustaría saber de quién es… no es de una chica eso es seguro… además parece un fan de All Migth" dijo después de observar la manta.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a tiempo a su habitación antes del toque de queda.

"No puedo creer que en mi primer día de clases me haya perdido el segundo periodo y ahora estoy a unos segundos de ser castigado por llegar tarde" se reprendía mentalmente.

Afortunadamente llego unos minutos antes de que los dormitorios fuesen cerrados aunque ya no alcanzo cena pero eso no parecía afectar al mitad alvino. Subió rápidamente a su habitación para realizar sus deberes ya que el profesor encargado no se media a la hora de dejar tarea.

Su celular sonó interrumpiendo su labor, Shouto lo tomo y al ver el remitente desbloqueo el aparato con suma flojera y cierta rabia oculta en sus ojos.

 _Shouto recuerda que debes ser el numero uno entendiste_

 _P.D. No me defraudes como tus hermanos._

Odiaba que solo le escribiera por esa estupidez, le dolía solo ser considerado una herramienta y no un humano que puede soñar y equivocarse. Su padre desde que él tiene memoria siempre lo vio como una manera de canalizar sus deseos, por ello siempre recibió educación avanzada desde muy niño, además nunca se le permitió jugar como sus demás hermanos con la excusa _ellos son unos perdedores, tu eres diferente Shouto._ Detestaba la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre era como si pronunciara su victoria.

Pero lo que más le pesaba en ese momento era que su madre ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en contactar con él, preguntarle si ha comido como es debido, si ya se lavó los dientes o cualquier tontería que preguntan las madres, pero no, ni un mísero mensaje había recibido; el chico estaba ciertamente decepcionado de sus propias ilusiones, claro él nunca le había importado a nadie como persona y mucho menos como hijo.

"Me pregunto qué pasaría si yo muriese… tal vez madre tendría una vida más libre… ya que para ella yo soy como el" unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejías, esta vez y solo esa vez dejaría que estas corrieran sin censura tal vez su interior pudiese deshacerse de tal carga emocional.

…

Un tanto más tranquilo emocionalmente hablando el bicolor comenzó su camino al comedor que a diferencia del día anterior estaba aún más ruidoso, podía oír un hola amigo o un hiciste la tarea de varios jóvenes. En el comedor pudo visualizar a quien le creo que tal vez son de su clase ya que las caras se la hacen conocidas, la chica que se sienta a su lado le saluda pero él la ignora, sin querer pasa a lado de una mesa donde tres chicos conversan amenamente, en realidad solo la chica castaña hablaba, sin querer su mirada se dirige al chico que parece fresa aunque ahora que no está avergonzado solo parece un brócoli, aquella conclusión hace reír internamente al mitad pelirrojo.

Se dirige a la mesa de su compañero silencioso e inadaptado quien ya ni le mira, al parecer se resignó y lo acepto como compañero. Como ayer el desayuno fue rápido y tranquilo, al terminarlo se fue directo al edificio donde se encontraba su aula puesto que el pertenecía al 1"A".

Tomo asiento en su banca y a unos pocos segundos de hacerlo su vecina de asientos la miro indecisa.

-Todoroki-kun, disculpa si te molesto… pero porque faltaste ayer- "que te importa" quiso responderle pero se mordió el labio pues sonaría bastante grosero y quizá le reportara por su actitud cosa que no quería ya que eso implicaba que su padre estaría la tanto del incidente, por ello mejor ahorrarse las molestias.

-Que clase toca- cambio la conversación.

-Ya veo- murmuro de manera casi inaudible – Matemáticas I- contesto.

Todoroki ya lo sabía puesto que siempre ordena sus cuadernos en orden solo quería darle entender a la chica que no pensaba ser más que simples compañeros de clase.

-Buenas mocosos el día de hoy después del almuerzo asignaremos al delegado de clase… así que no falten y piensen bien en quién votar- dijo el profesor vagabundo mientras miraba acusadoramente al de ojos bicolores.

La clase se convirtió en u fastidio ya que su profesor no se cansaba de acusarle indirectamente su falta del día anterior. Pronto la campana del almuerzo sonó, Shouto no salió rápidamente como los demás dejo que el salón se desocupara al fin de todo su compañero malhumorado mantendría la mesa desocupada.

Una vez vacío el aula salió a paso lento con dirección al comedor pero al pasar por los baños se encontró una escena donde el brócoli, así como llamaba al peliverde, y un chico que si no mal recuerda es el sujeto más jodidamente escandaloso de su clase, un rubio de ojos carmesí, quien mantenía acorralado al chico más bajo mientas lo tomaba de la corbata, por cierto mal puesta.

-Maldito seas Deku fíjate por donde vas- grito el rubio provocando irritación en el bicolor.

-L-Lo siento Kat-chan es solo que….- trato de disculparse cosa que provoco cierto malestar inentendible para el bicolor.

-Cállate y pide perdón de rodillas…- ordeno Katsuki.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el baso en la paciencia de Todoroki quien sin más se acercó a Katsuki tomándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared.

-Deberían callarte me molestas-

Continuara…

 **Hola gracias por leer hasta aquí, pues como leyeron la vida de Todoroki es dolorosa y lo está sumiendo a una depresión muy grave… también pudieron notar los múltiples encuentros con DQ a quien curiosamente a apodado "Fresa o Brócoli" según sea la ocasión.**

 **Bueno no los entretengo más y pues nos estamos leyendo.**

… **..**

 **Nay27:** Gracias por leer esta historia bastante dramática (a mi parecer), jeje pz estoy realmente feliz de que vayas a seguir mi historia espero no defraudar tus expectativas y nos estamos leyendo…. O.o

Gracias a Todas y Todos por sus Follow y Favorite

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi.**

 **Advertencia: Depresión, escenas de violencia intrafamiliar, relación chico x chico, Occ excesivo, faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales…. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

-Maldito seas Deku fíjate por donde vas- grito el rubio provocando irritación en el bicolor.

-L-Lo siento Kat-chan es solo que….- trato de disculparse cosa que provoco cierto malestar inentendible para el bicolor.

-Cállate y pide perdón de rodillas…- ordeno Katsuki.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Todoroki quien sin más se acercó a Katsuki tomándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared.

-Deberían callarte me molestas- amenazo Shouto provocando un fuerte enojo en su oponente, quien apretó las muñecas del mitad albino para aflojar el agarre.

-No te metas en donde no te han llamado maldito mitad-mitad, tampoco te des tus aires de hijo de papi, a mí no me intimidas porque yo soy mejor que tu- le dijo dañando aún más su frágil orgullo.

-Creme, para que tú siquiera puedas llegar a mis talones te falta mucho- le apretó más el cuello de la camisa.

Pronto sintió como un puño se entrampaba en su cara provocando que retrocediera un poco, con su mano izquierda acaricio su mejía la cual había recibido el golpe. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de aquello arremetió el estómago del rubio, quien se llevó ambas manos para amortiguar el dolor, pronto el molesto chico de su clase respondió nuevamente el golpe, Todoroki agradeció internamente que su padre le hubiese exigido aprender a pelear en diversos estilos.

-P-paren por favor los…- intento interferir el brócoli pero fue bruscamente callado por el rubio.

-Cállate y no te metas esto es entre el maldito mitad-mitad y yo- grito un rubio mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio roto.

Por otra parte Shouto tenía fuertes marcas de golpes en la cara y algunos rasguños en las mejillas y cuello alto. El mitad albino no supo por qué pero de verdad estaba disfrutando de su pelea con el salvaje compañero.

-Quien es el mejor ahora Katsuki- le dijo después de derribarlo.

-Cállate y MUEREEEE...- el rubio se incorporó nuevamente para lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la quijada provocando que el labio superior de Shouto se rompiera.

La pelea estaba a la par pues Bakugou ni Shouto daban indicios de querer parar a pesar de sus múltiples heridas y la multitud de estudiantes que ya los estaban rodeando. Cuando ambos estaban listos para su último golpe fueron detenidos.

-Cálmense ya o los profesores vendrán pronto y pondrán en ridículo a la clase- regaño un chico de lentes que sujetaba a Shouto, quien juraría que erad de su clase.

-Kirishima maldito bastardo suéltame… tnegmnsghd- el pelirrojo cubrió la boca de su amigo para evitar que este siguiera soltando maldiciones mientras lo arrastraba hacia los baños.

Por otra parte Shouto se soltó del agarre de su compañero de clase y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a la azotea donde solía descansar, admitía que le dolía cada uno de los golpes maldiciendo la hora en que decidió agarrarse a golpes con el chico rubio. Pronto la imagen asustada del brócoli invadió su mente provocándole sensaciones desconocidas.

"No lo hice por ese brócoli raro de la clase… lo hice porque… porque estaba estresado y fue una buena manera de sacar mis problemas… además me siento más tranquilo, aunque ese tipo sí que pega fuerte" intento convencerse a sí mismo.

Por fin llego a la azotea donde sintió la fría brisa del viento revolotear sus cabellos, localizo su lugar favorito y se dispuso a sentarse, solo que olvido un pequeño detalle y fue cerrar la puerta.

-T-Todoroki-kun… gracias- una voz nerviosa le hizo saltar un poco por la impresión.

-Tu?- contesto fríamente y sin mirarlo, Shouto no comprendía por qué el solo verlo le causaba extrañas sensaciones.

-Midoriya Izuku- dijo presentándose –Vamos en el mismo grupo- aclaro.

-Y- le miro de manera hostil tratando de alejarlo.

-Yo solo quería agradecerte- contesto desviando el rostro tratando de evitar contacto visual.

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete- le reprocho de manera severa.

-Tus… Tus heridas- le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco tratando de controlar sus manos temblorosas el pecoso acaricio una de las heridas –Perdón-

-Porque pides perdón- dijo con voz menos amenazante.

-Fue mi culpa-

-No te creas tan importante, si lo golpe es porque estaba haciendo mucho escandalo- mintió, ya que realmente ni el mismo sabia el porqué de sus actos.

-Aun así los ciento- dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-No te disculpes… no fue tu culpa- inconsciente mente limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de los ojos esmeralda.

Aquel acto provoco que el peli verde retrocediera totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.

-P-puedo curar tus heridas- pregunto aun sonrojado.

-Da igual… solo no molestes tanto- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en sus pensamientos, los cuales empezaron a volverse cálidos gracias a los cuidados tan delicados de su compañero problemático.

-Te duele- pregunto inocentemente el peli verde mientras colocaba el algodón con alcohol en el labio roto del chico mitad-mitad.

-No- contesto con voz adormilada

Pasaron los minutos y el joven peli verde seguía con su labor mientras no perdía la oportunidad de apreciar el rostro perfecto de Shouto y de vez en cuando acariciar las hebras de cabello sin que este se diese cuenta.

"Es demasiado atractivo… además es tan fuerte y aunque él lo niegue sé que también es amable" pensaba el pecoso.

-Eh terminado… gracias por todo- dijo el peli verde quien más a fuerza que por voluntad se retiraba para ir a clases.

Shouto estaba semi-dormido por lo que por instinto tomo el brazo de brócoli, provocando que este volteara y sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Todoroki no supo cómo definir las sensaciones que bombardeaban la parte superior de su estómago.

-Gracias- dijo para posteriormente soltar a su enfermero y girar el rostro ocultando su leve rubor.

-N-no hay de que Todoroki-kun- dijo para marcharse rápidamente, lo que provoco una extraña sonrisa sincera en el rostro del chico mitad-mitad.

De pronto su celular vibro y el automáticamente leyó el mensaje " _Shouto recuerda lo que dije… demuéstrale a Toshinori que eres quien le derroque_ " al finalizar la lectura lanzo su celular mientras la sutil sonrisa era sustituida por una mueca de desagrado.

Se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a su aula ya que no tenía planeado volver a faltar y menos con ese estado de ánimo que se cargaba. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y cuando entro por la puerta de su salón el timbre que marcaba el final del receso hizo su presencia.

Se sentó en su asiento tratando de no mirar al brócoli, en si tal vez Shouto solo envidiaba a aquel chico, seguramente su familia estaba completa y en plena armonía… lo suponía al ver aquella radiante sonrisa que lograba darle a sus amigos, por un momento solo uno deseo que algún día alguien le sonriera de esa manera, que le tomara en cuenta…

Aizawa-sensei no tardo mucho antes de hacer su aparición, solo que esta vez afortunadamente no traía consigo su bolsa de dormir.

-Muy bien mocosos quien fue- pregunto con su típica cara de pereza.

-Quien fue de que sensei- pregunto el sujeto que le había sujetado durante la pelea.

-Iida-kun, hablo de la pelea del pasillo, quien fue- volvió a preguntar mientras miraba a Bakugou.

-Yo fui- contesto el rubio con cierto arrepentimiento en su tono de voz.

-Yo también- se apresuró a contestar antes de que Katsuki lo hiciera quedar mal.

-Ustedes dos, tienen suerte de que nadie se haya enterado… hare como que no escuche nada- dijo para después empezara a anotar en la pizarra _Presidente de la clase_ y fue ay cuando Shouto cayó en cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de por quién votar e inclusive ni los nombres de sus compañeros se sabía, bueno solo el del brócoli –Anoten el nombre de la persona a la que quieren nominar en un papelito y pásenmelo-

Todoroki observo a cada uno de sus compañeros pero era inútil no sabía el nombre de ninguno, si tan solo hubiera escuchado las presentaciones, pero prefirió perderse en su mundo.

"No tengo de otra será el brócoli con cara de fresa"

 _Midoriya Izuku_ no estaba del todo seguro si lo había escrito correctamente ya que el chico pecoso no le dijo con qué tipo de kanji se escribe.

Paso el papelito hacia enfrente para que pudiesen contar su voto.

-Tengo los resultados y el presidente de esta clase es….-

Continuara…

 **Holis a todos y todas las que siguen esta historia, me disculpo por el retraso pero ya saben la inspiración se va y pues la carga de trabajo y estrés también no me dejan escribir jejeje "Lo se escusas y más escusas no tengo remedio"… pero bueno tendrán que agradecerle a la lluvia quien me ha regresado un poco de inspiración el día de hoy…**

 **Por si les interesa pueden seguirme en Facebook donde me pueden encontrar como "Haru Kuroda" o en Twiter donde me encuentran con el mismo nombre…. Tratare de publicar fechas de actualizaciones o algunos Spoiler sobre el próximo capítulo o inclusive de la historia en general…. También pueden presionarme (ok no)…..**

 **Nay27:** Gracias por tu RW realmente me animas a seguir esta historia tan caótica, pero primero que nada te debo una super disculpa por no haber actualizado antes jeje… bueno pues la parte sad en la vida del queridísimo Shu-chan va a seguir pero afortunadamente esta el brócoli quien le subirá un poco los animos… buenos saludos y nos estamos leyendo…. O.o

Gracias a Todas y Todos por sus Follow y Favorite

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
